


Once I Fall In Love (It's Forever)

by mihrsuri



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: She loved him as she did me. The realisation had come suddenly, a shock [AU mini fic for Kushiel's Dart]
Relationships: Anafiel Delaunay/Melisande Shahrizai, Phèdre nó Delaunay/Melisande Shahrizai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Once I Fall In Love (It's Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a slightly AU verse in which Alcuin/Anafiel did not happen and neither of them are in love with Delaunay romantically and Delaunay is not in love with them romantically. Also the Melisande/Anafiel relationship fascinates me because I really do think she genuinely loves him. Title from the song Close To You by Maja Keuc.

She loved him as she did me. The realisation had come suddenly, a shock as I saw that Delaunay was beside me, bound as I was and Melisande running a hand through his hair - softly, possessively. Lovingly. 

“Oh Anafiel - if only you had joined with me, you and Phedre. But you will and I will return for you both. And I am truly sorry for Alcuin - rest assured the men who killed him will be punished for it.”

I believed it, strangely enough. That she had never intended to kill my almost brother and the boy who was almost Delaunays son and had had a far better mind and a gentler heart. After all he would have been no threat to her, not really. 

“I will return for you, my darlings” 

It was the last thing I heard. 

-

Delaunay was the one who comforted me, afterwards. Always. He brushed my hair, told me stories of home and sang me songs - the father who I had never had and yet we were both beloved of the same woman. It was truly a strange design of Elua. I would never have wished him here - the possession of a Skaldi warlord, with scars upon his back but oh Elua, I needed the comfort he gave me. 

(Joscelin was there yes, that is true but it was harder then, for both of us)

-

“I am glad you did not die Phedre” he told me when I told him of the moment with Skellig and the knife and there was no doubt in his voice at all. 

-

Melisande came to find us both, before the end. She had bought the velvet collar and diamond for me and for Delaunay something else again. 

“I told you I would repay every touch, every blow, every mark that wasn’t mine” she said as the warlord fell to the ground and she ran her hands through a kneeling Delaunay’s hair. 

“And you, my Anafiel. You will make a good father to a dynasty, will you not - as you might have done with the Prince but you will be mine, as you should be - you and Phedre.”


End file.
